Château hanté
by Maxoune
Summary: Être invité dans le château d'harmonie pour son anniversaire ? Pourquoi pas ! Quand la troupe de Mario se rend dans ce château, jamais ils ne se seraient imaginés que l'impossible puisse se réaliser. Meurtres en séries sans issue, serait-ce la fin ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : L'anniversaire. 

- Que le voyage est long, se disait Toad à bout de souffle.  
En effet, le petit champignon n'avait malheureusement pas pu bénéficier d'un moyen de transport plus efficace pour se rendre dans la château d'Harmonie.

En ce jour, la belle princesse des Luma avait décider de fêter son anniversaire dans sa noble demeure. Elle avait envoyer une invitation à toutes les personnes qu'elles souhaitaient voir à son anniversaire.

Bowser et Wario était à bord d'un taxi de ville. Wario ne supportant pas la voiture, n'épargna pas son compagnon de commentaires désagréable :

- Oh, que ce chauffeur conduit mal, j'en ai marre, j'exige de descendre et de m'y rendre seul à pied.  
- Comme tu veux, répondit son compagnon, après tout il ne reste que 250 kilomètres à parcourir.  
C'est bon, après tout c'est de la faute d'harmonie, elle n'avait qu'à choisir un château moins loin que de Warrior's Land.  
- Décidément, quelle ingratitude.

Bowser, contrairement à son ami, était bien plus détendu. Il faut dire qu'il venait de faire la paix avec harmonie et que cette invitation était pour lui comme une « preuve » de leur nouvelle amitié.

Yoshi et Daisy venait tout droit de Sarasaland et avait décider de faire le long à bord d'un bateau. Cette idée ne réjouissait guerre Daisy qui avait toujours le mal de mer.

- Tu aurais du me consulter avant de faire venir un bateau qui plus et, a été payé avec mon propre argent.  
- C'est de ta faute, tu m'avais dit de choisir le moyen de transport : le bâteau était le moyen le plus efficace si on exclu l'avion qui était hors de prix. En ce qui concerne ton argent, tu avais dit que tu m'offrais le voyage alors le problème ne se pose pas.

- Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de nous disputer, le bateau fait escale dans à peine ¾ d'heures.  
- C'est déjà bien trop long...

Koopa et Skelerex, quant à eux, avait d'au commun accord décider de prendre l'avion. De ce fait, le trajet ne durait qu'une ½ heure avant de se rendre à Luma's City.

- Je suppose que nous serons les premiers à arriver, fit Skelerex.  
- C'est probable, mais j'espère que d'autres arriveront avant nous, j'ai horreur d'être premier.

Mario et Peach était parti directement de la ville Champignon à pied. Il n'y en avait pour à peine une heure de marche avant de louer une voiture pour rejoindre le château de leur hôte.  
En effet, seul les invités avaient le droit de se garer sur le parking du castel. Tous devaient alors loueur un véhicule pour se rendre au château de la princesse.

De leur côté, Luigi et Donkey Kong étaient les dernières personnes à avoir reçues un carton d'invitation.  
Leur choix de transport s'était tourner vers deux scooter, ce qui de ce fait, leur éviter de reprendre une voiture pour rejoindre Harmonie.

- Cela me fait plaisir que Harmonie nous invite, ça faisait longtemps, annonça Luigi.  
- Effectivement, j'ai hâte d'y être, répondit Donkey Kong.  
A ce mots, Donkey Kong ne savait absolument pas que ce détour au château d'Harmonie, allait être le pire cauchemar que les invités allaient vivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Prisonniers

Comme prévu, Koopa et Skelerex furent les premiers à arriver au château d'harmonie. Le trajet le plus long était celui qu'ils avaient du faire à bord du taxi qu'ils avaient loué. Ils devaient emprunter un chemin dans une énorme forêt qui n'était pas de tout confort pour les pneus du véhicule. Ensuite, ils garèrent leur voiture sur le parking du château. Ils ne leur rester plus qu'à traverser le long pont droit devant. Koopa cogna à la porte et Harmonie vînt leurs ouvrir.

- Ah, voilà les premiers invité, je vous en pris entrer.

Les deux compagnons s'engouffrèrent alors dans l'immense salle d'accueil réservé aux invités.

- C'est immense ici, lança Skelerex.  
- Et oui, ce château est un cadeau des Luma.  
- Je sens que nous allons bien nous plaire dans cette demeure, ajouta Koopa ravit.

Peu de temps après, Yoshi et Daisy arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils se firent accueillir aussi dignement que leurs autres congénères.

Puis ce fut au tour de Wario et Bowser de pénétrer dans le château. Luigi et Donkey Kong firent aussi leur apparition quelque minutes plus tard. Puis Mario et Peach arrivèrent à leur tour.  
Et pour fini, le petit Toad arriva au château à bout de souffle.

- Bien, tout le monde est maintenant présent. Nous allons pouvoir commencer les féstivités. Je suppose que tout le monde à faim, non ? Questionna Harmonie.

- Oui, nous avons tous très faim, allons nous mettre à table, proposa Wario.

Tout le monde en fit alors autant. Un somptueux repas les attendais sur un magnifique table, richement décorée. La nourriture qu'apporta la servante d'harmonie ne mit pas longtemps à être dévorée. Puis, vînt le moment du dessert.

Tout nos compagnons avaient ramenées de superbes présents pour la reine des Luma.  
Après avoir ouvert tout les cadeaux, Sa majesté les remercia tous comme ils se devaient.  
L'énorme Horloge d'Harmonie sonna 23h00 quand cette dernière proposa d'aller prendre l'air dehors.  
Tout le monde accepta, il est vrai qu'il faisait vraiment très chaud à l'intérieur du château.

Les changement de température était vraiment radical, il suffisait de regarder la tête de Luigi pour s'en rendre compte.  
Quelques temps après, chacun commença à se séparer dans son coin pour aller jeter un petit coup d'œil aux alentour du bastion.  
A 0h00 précise, tout les invités étaient rentrées a l'intérieur du castel pour se réchauffer. Tout sauf un e personne : Luigi. 

- Luigi n'est pas parmi nous ? Demanda Mario.  
- Apparemment non, il est peu être rester dehors. Je vais voir si il y est encore, répondit Daisy.

Avant que Daisy n'ai pu faire le moindre pas Luigi se précipita en courant et s'éffondra a bout de souffle en disant :

- Les pneus des véhicules, ils ont été crevées !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'étrange château.

Tout le monde était choqué d'entendre une chose pareille. Toutes les votiures louées et même le scooter de Luigi et Donkey Kong avaient maintenant les pneus crevées. Aucun doute, cela ne pouvais être que quelqu'un qui était parmi les invités. Mais qui pouvait vouloir faire une telle chose ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?  
Personne ne le savait... Enfin si, la personne concernée.

Peach : C'est abominable, je veux rentrer chez moi !

Donkey : C'est impossible tu vois bien que nous sommes bloqué comme sur une île déserte.

Yoshi : Non, nous pouvons passer par la forêt.

Donkey : Réfléchis, il y a au moins 80 kilomètres de forêt surmontée d'arbres tous aussi ressemblants les uns que les autres !

Tous devaient admettre que personne ne pouvait sortir d'ici à pied. La terreur était de plus en plus palpable au sein de la troupe.

Harmonie : Ce n'est pas un problème, vu l'immensité de mon château je peux vous offrir à tous l'hospitalité. Ils y a précisément 14 chambres d'un lit. Chaque chambre est elle même équipée de sa salle de bain. Si je fais le calcul, seul 12 chambres seront occupés en me comptant.

Parfait, ce sont simplement les deux pièces du deuxième étage ! Personne ne l'occupera.  
Bon maintenant, nous allons pouvoir visiter l'étage, suivez moi !

Les invités se mirent alors à suivre la Reine des Luma jusqu'au premier étage. L'obstacle majeur était les énormes escaliers qui séparaient le rez de chaussé à l'étage. Il y avait en tout 72 marches. Les plus jeunes, tels que Koopa, Skelerex et Toad étaient à bout de souffle une fois la soixante-douzième marche gravit.

Koopa : C'était long, j'espère à ne pas avoir à faire ce trajet trop de fois.  
Harmonie : Ne t'inquiète pas, à force, on s'y fait.

Koopa : J'espère bien...

Daisy ouvrit la porte qui conduisait à la première pièce. Tout le monde cria de stupeur tellement la chambre était belle et richement décorée. Le lit était immense et la salle de bain magnifique. Pas de doute, nos compagnons étaient eux-même dans un château merveilleux.

La visite se poursuivit alors ainsi, les pièces se ressemblaient toutes mais personne ne semblaient se lasser de cette agréable visite.

Harmonie : Je ne vous propose pas de voir le deuxième étage, c'est plus un dépotoir qu'autre chose. C'est pour cette raison que j'étais soulagé que vous n'occupiez que le première étage...

La belle princesse des étoiles semblait tout de même d'avoir prononcé ces mots avec crain. Crainte que seul Mario avait perçu.

Harmonie : Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour vous installez dans vos chambres pendant que je vais faire ma toilette. On se rejoint au salon dans une demi heure pour prendre le thé.  
Koopa : Entendu !

Ainsi donc les invités commencèrent à se répartir les chambres. Quelque minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait sa propre chambre. Le plan était constitué ainsi.

Chambre N°1 : Harmonie; Chambre N°2 : Wario; 3 Waluigi; 4 Peach; 5 Mario; 6 Luigi; 7 Yoshi; 8 Toad; 9 Daisy; 10 Donkey Kong; 11 Koopa; 12 Skelerex.

Ce plan semblait convenir à la plupart des personnes. Le couloir était construit tel qu'il y avait 6 chambre sur le côté de droite et 8 chambres sur le côté de gauche. Plus étrange encore les chambres communiquaient entre elle de la manière suivante : La première chambre communiquait avec la sixième chambre, la chambre numéro deux avait la chambre numéro sept ect... De six en six donc.  
Malheureusement, tout le monde n'avait pas forcément remarquer ce détail. 

Comme prévu tout le monde était présent dans la grande salle une demi-heure plus tard. Il ne manquait plus qu'Harmonie.

Wario : Quel culot ! Elle nous demande d'être à l'heure et c'est elle qui est en retard !

Koopa : C'est bon, nous n'avons qu'a l'attendre quelque minutes.

¼ d'heure c'était maintenant écoulé et Harmonie n'était toujours redescendu. Cela commençait à inquiéter les invités.

Peach : Il serait peut-être sage d'aller voir où elle se trouve.

Waluigi : Je suis d'accord elle est peut être en danger. Quelqu'un à bien crever les pneus non ?

Personne ne répondit à la question de Waluigi. Ce silence montrait l'inquiétude de tous.  
Ils montèrent alors l'immense escalier. Ils parcoururent le première étage au peigne fin et rien. Pas la moindre trace d'Harmonie.

Toad : Elle est peut-être au deuxième étage !

Daisy : Cela m'étonnerait mais on peu tout de même allez y faire un tour..

Ainsi donc les compagnons cherchèrent la porte qui menait au deuxième étage et la trouvèrent sans difficulté. Seul problème, la porte était fermé à clef.

Donkey : C'est bizarre, la porte est fermé à clef !  
Koopa : C'est étrange en effet. Nous n'avons pu d'autres choix que d'aller nous coucher et d'attendre demain pour voir si harmonie montre un signe de vie.

Tous approuvèrent. Ils se couchèrent alors avec la crainte de ne pas savoir ou était Harmonie et dans l'inquiétude qu'une mauvaise personne s'était glissé parmi eux. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Entre soupçons et trahisons.

Donkey fut le premier levé. Il fit comme chez lui, se servit un petit déjeuné et alluma la télévision. Le deuxième fut Luigi qui eut le reflex de poser la question la plus logique qu'elle soit : Harmonie est ici ?

Donkey : Non, je suis le premier levé.  
Luigi : Ah, je croyais qu'il y avait d'autres personnes.

Le frère de Mario fit de même que l'énorme singe et se servit à son tour du copieux petit déjeuné. Peu de temps après, Peach et Daisy firent leur apparition parmi les deux plus matinaux en se posant la même question que Luigi. Cela semblait rendre Peach très anxieuse. Les autres compagnons arrivèrent dans l'ordre suivant : Bowser, Mario, Koopa, Skelerex, Wario et puis Toad.  
Tous prirent part à la table et savourèrent le petit déjeuner quand une petit voix se fit entendre :

Toad : Euh... Yoshi n'est pas là?  
Daisy : Mais oui c'est vrai, peut-être dort-il encore ?

Mario : J'espère que oui, Harmonie n'est toujours pas revenue et peut-être que...  
Peach : Ne me dit pas que...

Bowser : Il serait plus sage que nous allions tous vérifier si ils se trouvent bien dans son lit.

Tous approuvèrent. Ils remontèrent encore machinalement les soixante-douze marches de l'escalier. Koopa se précipita sur la porte de la chambre de Yoshi et ouvrit fermement la porte. Le cri de Daisy se fit entendre dans tout le château.  
Sur le lit, reposait le corps de Yoshi. Skelerex se faufila parmi ses compagnons pour analyser le corps de la victime. Il tourna au tour deux bonnes et prit la parole :

Skelerex : Il a été assassiné à l'aide d'un poignard que quelqu'un lui a sauvagement planté dans le ventre.

Wario : Quel horreur !

Skelerex : Apparemment, il serait décédé depuis cette nuit aux alentour de 3-4 heures du matin vu la chaleur du corps. Donc, personne n'a rien vu ni entendu puisque tout le monde était censé dormir.

Mario: Cela veut dire que le tueur est... parmi nous ?

Skelerex : Oui.

Tout le monde sauta de peur après la révélation de skelerex. Bowser prit la parole à son tour :

Bowser : Résumons la situation, nous arrivons dans le château d'Harmonie. Quelques heures plus tard, nous apprenons que les pneus de tout les véhicules ont été crevé, nous empêchant de repartir. Harmonie disparaît aux alentour de minuit sans laisser de trace et on retrouve le corps de Yoshi sans vie, assassiné aux alentour de 3-4 heures du matin. Pas de toute, le tueur est parmi nous tous !

Peach : C'est inquiétant ! Mais pourquoi diable nous a t-elle invité ici ? Nous aurions mieux fait de rester chez nous.

Tous approuvèrent les paroles de la princesse Champignon. L'anxiété et le stress commençait a réellement se faire sentir parmi les invités.

Ils reprirent tous part à la table mais ils n'eurent pas le cœur à finirent leur petit déjeuner. Wario et Luigi débarrassèrent la table et comme le reste de leurs amis, ils vinrent s'enfermer dans leur chambre, pensant être plus en sécurité. 10 personnes enfermés dans leur chambres refusaient de l'ouvrir par peur de se faire tuer.  
Soudain, on entendit des une série de pas dans le couloir puis un claquement de porte suivit d'un long cri..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Mais où est donc Har-mo-nie ?

Le long cri aigu qui venait de retentir continuait toujours à se faire entendre. Personne n'osait sortir de sa chambre et tout le monde s'enferma à double tour, sauf une personne, celle qui marchait dans le couloir. Soudainement, on entendit une série de pas dans le couloir puis le grincement d'une porte. La personne en question venait de re-rentrer dans sa chambre. Après douze minutes de silence et d'attente, Bowser se décida et sorti de sa chambre avec la plus grande discrétion possible. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de croiser le tueur, il alla chercher ses autres compagnons. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était présent.

Luigi : A votre avis, quel était ce bruit ?

Mario : Désolé de de vous dire cela mais j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir entendu le cri d'Harmonie...

Daisy : Pardon ?

Mario : Oui, le tueur serait sorti de sa chambre, il se serait rendu là ou il aurait séquestré Harmonie et il l'aurait tué... C'est triste à dire mais c'est certainement ce qu'il y a de plus probable.  
Bowser : Je suis désolé mais ton histoire ne tient pas debout. Dans ces cas-la où est donc Harmonie ? Et avec quel arme l'aurait-il tué ?

Mario : C'est simple, comme pour le meurtre de Yoshi, il a du la poignardé et jeté l'arme du crime par la fenêtre.. D'ailleurs le tueur n'est pas malin car il a laissé la fenêtre ouverte !

Tout le monde regarda là ou Mario pointait son doigt. Effectivement, au bout du long couloir, la fenêtre était grande ouverte. La déduction du frère était plausible mais certains en doutaient quand même et préféraient se fier à leurs propres intuitions.

Il était maintenant 12h30 et personne n'avaient faim. L'horloge du salon battait à un rythme sadique qui faisait monter le stress de la petite troupe.

Toad : Personne n'a pensé à tenter de défoncer la porte du deuxième étage. Je pense que cela nous aiderait beaucoup.

Wario : Je ne tient pas particulièrement à découvrir le cadavre de quelqu'un...  
Luigi : Oh et tout de suite les grands mots, après tout ce n'est qu'une porte.  
Bowser : Tu n'as qu'à la défoncer toi Luigi, tu as l'air d'être le plus détendu de nous tous !

Luigi : C'est à dire que je n'ai pas assez de force. 

Petit rire moqueur de la part de Bowser et que seul Daisy semblait avoir remarqué. Luigi prit alors la parole :

Luigi : Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi je retourne faire ma sieste.  
Bowser, Daisy, Peach et Mario le suivirent. Les autres préférèrent alors faire un petit tour dans la cour, histoire de respirer l'air frais.  
Chacun parti alors de son côté en repérant les lieux, Wario quand à lui, préféra faire un bouquet de fleur de champignons : ses fleurs favorites.

Toad lui, s'éloigna un peu plus loin dans un énorme champs. Il marchait l'air de rien en réfléchissant à l'identité du tueur mais aussi de où se trouvait Harmonie à l'heure qui l'est si elle allait bien...

Soudain, le petit champignon s'arrêta et aperçu une ombre derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que sa petite tête tomba doucement sur le sol, laissait derrière lui une vie qui prend fin subitement à cause d'un tueur diabolique...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Retrouvailles.

La personne qui venait d'assassiner Toad jeta son arme dans le champs et rejoignit très discretement ses camarades dans la salle mangé en même que trois autres de ses compagnons. Ils prirent part à la table et se servirent d'une tasse de café. Chacun discuta avec la personne qu'il souhaitait sur des sujets qui différaient beaucoup en fonction des personnes. Bowser prit tout de même la parole devant tout le monde :

Bowser : Tient Toad n'est pas avec nous !

Daisy : Mais oui c'est vrail, il dort peut-être encore.  
Bowser : Cela m'étonnerait, il est parti dehors. Nous ferions mieux d'aller le chercher, il n'est pas en sécurité seul dehors.  
Daisy : Tu as raison.

Tout le monde se leva pour aller chercher le petit champignon dehors. Certains montraient des signes de mécontentement d'avoir été interropu dans leurs conversations. Les invités firent le tour du petit jardin mais ne trouvèrent rien. Soudain, Luigi porta son intention sur une marque inscrite sur le sol. Tout le monde regarda après lui, on avait l'impression qu'un objet à piquant était tombé pile à cet endroit là. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur analyse que le cri de Peach retentit.  
Le cadavre de Toad gisait sur le sol la tête écrasée par terre.

Peach : Mon dieu c'est affreux.  
Skelerex : Attendez, je vais analyser le corps.  
Mario : Il continue de joueur à Monsieur Je sais tout.

Skelerex : Pas de doute c'est un meurtre !

Bowser : Non sans blague ?

Skelerex : Mais un meurtre crapuleux commis avec une arbre qui n'est d'autre qu'un fléau. Par ailleurs l'arme est certainement dans le champs juste à côté si je ne m'abuse.  
Luigi : Comment sais tu que c'est un fléau qui l'à tué ?  
Skelerex : Il suffit de constater les marques de piques sur sa tête. Apparamment le tueur c'est archané sur le pauvre petit Toad. Il l'a martyrisé à plusieurs reprises avec son arme.

Daisy : C'est affreux, arrêtez de parler de cela.

Skelerex : C'est pour les faits actuels.  
Wario : Tu sais beaucoup de choses toi dis-donc. En plus, tu faisais parti des gens qui étaient parti dehors, tu n'as donc pas d'alibi valable pour ce meurtres.  
Skelerex : Attends Wario, c'est une blague, tu me vois assassiné quelqu'un moi une petite tortue skelétique aussi faible..

Koopa : C'est vrai je connais mon ami il en est incapable. D'ailleurs je pense que toi aussi Wario, tu n'as pas d'alibi tu étais avec nous dehors en train de cueillir des fleurs. Tu avaos largement la possiblité de le tuer.

Wario : N'importe quoi !

Bowser : Stop cessez votre guerre inutile. Je résumé la situation les seuls personnes n'ayant pas d'alibi pour ce meurtres sont : Koopa, Skelerex et Wario. Et honnêtement, je doute que ce soit l'un deux le criminel.  
Mario : Pourtant, c'étaient les seuls à en être capable...  
Bowser : Je pense que l'on ferait mieux de regagner le salon...

Tout le monde repartir sauf le petit Skelerex qui restait pensif. Koopa le rappela à l'ordre.

Koopa : Skelerex, viens !

Skelerex : Non ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette affaire. Je le sens c'est mon intuition qui me le dit.  
Koopa : C'est à dire ?  
Skelerex : C'est marque dans le sol me faisait vraimant penser à une marque de fléau tomber par terre. Je... J'ai compris !

Koopa : Compris quoi ?  
Skelerex je te l'expliquerer en même temps que tout le monde.

Les deux petites tortues rejoignièrent le reste de la troupe dans la salle à manger. Skelerex s'assit et prit la parole devant tout le monde :

Skelerex : J'ai compris qui est le meurtrier.

Tout le monde cria de stupeur et regardèrent encore une fois tous le visage de Skelerex. Son visage devînt aussitôt pâle. Il commença à s'affaiblir et balbutia :

Skelerex : Ca pique... Aïe...  
Peach : Tout va bien ?  
Skelerex : Chambre, arme...

Skelerex ferma les yeux en sachant qu'ils ne les réouvrirait jamais. Ils venaient de mourrir empoisonné, une épine plantée dans jambe...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Ce que peuvent dire les morts.

Tout le monde étaient choqué au plus profond de soi du décès du Skelerex. En revanche, personne n'osait s'approcher de lui pour voir ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mario le fit quand même car il fallait bien que l'on désiste.  
Il s'approcha du cadavre de son ami et l'observa longuement. Il aperçu une grande épine d'environ 3 cm plantée dans sa jambe droite. Le plombier prit alors la parole :

Mario : Pour une fois, on peut être certain que le tueur à agit devant nos yeux !

Peach : Pardon ?

Mario : Eh oui, il a assassiné Skelerex en lui plantant subitement une épine dans le pied regorgeant de poison.

Bowser : Mais comment à t-il pu faire ça aussi discrètement.  
Mario : Avec une sarbacane construite avec tige de bambou et bien sûr un souffle vif et rapide. Personne ne prêtait attention aux autres vu que tout le monde portaient son attention vers le petit squelette, une véritable aubaine pour le tueur.  
Daisy : Et dans ces cas-là, où est donc l'arme du crime ?  
Mario : Le tueur l'a certainement gardée avec lui pour ne laisser aucune trace de cet assassinat.  
Peach : C'est horrible.

Tous approuvèrent les paroles de la belle princesse des champignons. Il était maintenant 22h00 et chacun étaient plus ou moins fatigué. Toute la trouve monta dans sa chambre à l'exception de Mario, Peach et Daisy. Encore une fois par reflex, les serrures des portes furent fermées à double tour. La princesse de Sarasaland entama une conversation avec ses autres amis.

Daisy : Je me demande toujours comment nous allons faire pour sortir de ce château, Harmonie est toujours introuvable et aucune issue n'est possible.  
Mario : Bah on peut toujours passer par la forêt.  
Peach : Tu veux rire, il y a minimum 50 kilomètres de forêt labyrinthique avant de regagner le centre ville. Le mieux est d'attendre que quelqu'un s'aperçoit de notre longue absence et que ce quelqu'un tente de rejoindre le château.

Mario : Oui, mais je pense franchement que le tueur à encore prévu d'autres meurtres et que nous sommes tous en danger.  
Daisy : Certes...

Peach : Excusez moi, je monte au toilette et je vais fermer ma porte à clef on ne sait jamais.

Peach s'absenta ainsi. Soudain, on entendit l'eau de la douche coulé puis un cri long qui fit ensuite un effet de decrescendo. Tout le monde sortit de sa chambre à une vitesse ahurissante. Ils essayèrent d'entendre d'où venaient ce bruit d'eau qui ne cessait jamais.  
Pas de doute cela venait de la chambre de Daisy. Ils s'aventurèrent à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain de la chambre.  
Quel spectacle macabre : le corps d'Harmonie gisait noyé...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Meurtre ou suicide ?

Donkey courut chercher ses autres compagnons qui étaient rester en bas c'est à dire Daisy et Mario. Bowser s'empressa de sortir le corps d'Harmonie de la baignoire qui, à sa grande surprise, était impossible à soulever. Il comprit alors : Le cadavre était accroché a des énormes bouts de sparadrap qui permettaient de le maintenir dans l'eau. Ils les décolla alors un à un, surprit de voir que de simples bouts de scotches résistaient autant à l'eau. Mario qui venait d'arriver, à bout de souffle constata avec horreur le corps d'Harmonie.  
Il fit comme d'habitude son détective :

Mario : Mmm... Harmonie a été attaché dans cette baignoire avec un morceau de sparadrap très collant. Ensuite le tueur aurait fait couler l'eau très fort et cela l'aurait subitement noyé. C'est la seule solution plausible que je vois.

Bowser : La dernière fois, il me semble que c'était toi nous avait assuré que Harmonie avait été tué derrière la porte qui menait au second étage.

Mario : Je dois avouer m'être trompé sur ce point. Mes déductions ne sont pas infaillibles...

Koopa : Mais en parlant du deuxième étage, peut-être pourrions nous réessayer de défoncer la porte une fois de plus.  
Bowser : Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille s'ouvrir cette fois-ci. Je trouve cela absurde.

Peach : Et bien pas moi ! Nous pouvons toujours réessayer au point où nous en sommes cela ne nous coûte rien !  
Luigi : Je suis du même avis qu'elle !

Daisy : Une minute ! Mario es-tu sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qui se cachait réellement derrière la mort d'Harmonie ?

Mario : Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?  
Daisy : Parce que l'assassin s'est trompé et à voulu faire croire que la cause du décès d'harmonie est la noyade. Or non , Harmonie n'est pas morte noyé et j'ai une preuve irréfutable.  
Mario : Je t'écoute.

Le centre d'attention était porté vers Daisy. Tout le monde s'impatientait de connaître les révélations de cette dernière.

Daisy : Regardez les cheveux et le front d'Harmonie. Ne remarquez vous pas quelque chose.  
Donkey : Mais... il est sec !

Daisy : Exactement ! Bowser pourrais-tu replacer le corps dans l'eau s'il te plait en prenant garde de le mettre dans la bonne position.  
Bowser : D'accord...

A la surprise général, l'eau de la baignoire arrivait au menton de la belle princesse des Luma. Le meurtrier avait commis une faite.

Daisy : Et voilà ! Même scotché au fond de cette baignoire, Harmonie avait largement la possibilité de respirer. De plus regarder l'eau, elle est claire et intacte pour la simple et unique raison que l'eau vient de couler il y a environ 15 minutes. En 15 minutes, l'eau ne diminue pas autant. Le tueur a voulu me faire passer pour l'assassin en coinçant le corps dans ma baignoire. Or voilà, l'eau n'a pas coulé assez longtemps. Ensuite, regardez le corps d'harmonie. Il est glacial alors que l'eau de la baignoire est plutôt chaude. Cela signifie que Harmonie est tout simplement morte depuis le moment où Mario nous l'a annoncé !

Tout le monde : Pardon ?

Daisy : Et oui ! Mario avait entièrement raison depuis le début. Le but du tueur ici était de faire dérouter la théorie de Mario. Or, il a commit une grosse erreur.

Donkey : Quel excellent raisonnement félicitation Daisy. Bon moi je vais me coucher je ne vais pas vous cacher que je suis super fatigué. Bonne nuit à tous.

Tout le monde fit pareil que Donkey Kong sauf Luigi et Daisy qui était un peu à la traîne. Une fois luigi un peu éloigné daisy murmura :

Daisy : J'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité du tueur... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Dans l'obscurité.

Luigi sortit de le chambre de Daisy et regagna la sienne. Il la ferma à double tour et se coucha. Tout les autres firent de même et plus aucune bruit ne se fit entendre aux alentour de 23h00. Les plus matinaux firent leur apparition dans la salle à manger aux alentour de 6h30. Les premiers levés furent Mario, Koopa et Luigi. Ils commencèrent leur petit déjeuner et peu de temps après, Daisy, Peach, Donkey et Wario. Bowser quand à lui, n'arriva qu'a 8h00.

Luigi : Tout le monde est là, il n'y a pas eu de meurtre cette nuit !

Daisy : Cesse de dire ça, cela va nous porter poisse.  
Luigi : Il faut bien qu'on en parle on est tous dans le même cas.  
Bowser : D'ailleurs, je me demande bien qui a pu tuer Harmonie...  
Mario : Minute, Peach il me semble que tu es monté en haut juste avant la découverte du corps d'Harmonie.  
Peach : Mais euh...

Koopa : Mais oui c'est vrai ça !  
Peach : Vous faites erreur je ne l'ai pas tué. J'ai juste vu quelque chose d'assez intéressant d'ailleurs.  
Mario : De quoi s'agit-il ?  
Peach : Eh bien avant de partir au toilette, j'ai entendu un bruit étrange qui provenait de la chambre de Wario. Curieuse, je suis allée dedans vérifiant que personne n'y était. Et, dans le passage qui reliait sa porte à celle de Yoshi j'ai trouvé... d'horrible tâches de sang !

Koopa : Pardon ?  
Peach : Je t'assure, tu peux vérifier, elles s'y sont encore.

Daisy : Tu es sûr, elles vont jouer un rôle très important dans l'enquête. Je préfère que nous allions vérifier tous ensemble.  
Wario : Oh franchement, cette histoire commence à m'énerver.  
Daisy : Tu n'as qu'à rester là si ça ne te plait pas.  
Wario : Oh c'est bon !

Tout le monde monta ensemble dans le couloir qui reliait la chambre de Wario à celle de Yoshi. Daisy était en tête de la marche impatiente d'examiner ces tâches de sang. Soudainement, elle poussa un cri de stupeur une fois arrivé dans le couloir qui reliait les deux chambres.

Daisy : Aaah ! Effectivement, il y a quelques traînées de sang dans ce couloir... Il y a aussi des tâches elles aussi de sang, mais intactes..  
Mario : Qu'est-ce que cela veut bien pouvoir dire ?  
Daisy : Je n'en ai aucune idée pour le moment. Bon je propose que nous...

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une énorme panne de courant plongea le couloir dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Bowser prit la parole :

Bowser : Personne n'a une boite d'allumette sur soit ?  
Wario : Je ne pense pas. Nous ferions mieux de retourner dans notre chambre d'instinct.  
Mario : Tu as raison.

Tout le monde essaya de se retrouver dans le noir et de retrouver sa chambre. Ce n'était pas si évident que cela !  
Soudain, on entendit hurler.

Luigi : Au secours, à l'aide !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Un tueur en mauvaise posture ?

Le cri de Luigi venait de retentir dans toute la maison suivit d'un bruit faisant penser à une pierre s'écrasant contre du fer. Tout le monde affolé, cherchait à le rejoindre mais ce n'était pas possible dans une telle obscurité. Miracle, la lumière se ralluma quelque seconde après. Bowser poussa un horrible cri :

Bowser : Luigi, tu vas bien ?  
Luigi : Bof, ça pourrait être pire, le tueur ne m'a touché que superficiellement à la jambe.  
Peach : Luigi, oh mon dieu j'espère que cette immonde personne ne t'a pas fait trop mal.  
Koopa : Il a eu de la chance, il aurait mourir tout simplement...  
Daisy : Raconte nous comment cela s'est passé s'il te plaît.  
Luigi : Eh bien c'est plutôt simple. Je regagnais ma chambre dans l'obscurité quand j'ai senti une présence derrière moi. Puis une très forte douleur m'a envahit tout le long de la chambre droite. Je me suis ensuite écroulé, voyant cette ombre partir à toute vitesse dans sa chambre. Par contre, je serais incapable de vous dire qui c'était j'ai juste entendu les pas et senti la présence.  
Daisy : Mmmm. D'accord. Koopa ta chambre était prête de celle de Luigi, n'as tu pas senti toi aussi une présence.  
Koopa : Rien du tout je t'assure.  
Daisy : Es-tu es sur que c'était le noir total et que tu n'as rien vu ?  
Luigi : Sur et certain, une obscurité à nul autre pareil.

Daisy : Parfait.  
Wario : Bon peut-être que nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher et...  
Daisy : Or de question ! Le danger est maintenant omniprésent et je n'irais pas me coucher tant que je n'aurais pas analyser cette tentative de meurtre.

Tout le monde comprenait qu'il était important de tirer cette histoire au plus claire. Ils écoutèrent tous Daisy attentivement.

Daisy : Déjà, l'assassin s'y est prit vraiment très rapidement. Je m'explique : il ne s'est écoulé que 20 secondes pas plus entre le moment ou Luigi à remarquer une présence derrière lui et le rétablissement de la lumière. L'assassin aurait donc commit cette tentative de meurtre très rapidement. On imagine qu'il lui faut 5 secondes pour repérer sa cible, 10 secondes pour la poignarder et 5 secondes pour s'enfuir au courant sachant que l'agression s'est produite à 8 pas de la fenêtre et que celle ci était ouverte.  
Mario : Donc... ?

Daisy : L'arme du crime a été retrouvé toute à côté de la fenêtre ce qui signifie que le coupable à peut-être voulu la jeter par la fenêtre mais ne voulant pas prendre de risque, à décider de la laisser par terre. C'est donc cela que je ne comprends pas : Pourquoi le tueur aurait-il commit un crime en prenant autant de risques ? Pour l'arme du crime a été retrouvée près de la fenêtre alors que ce n'était qu'une affaire de deux secondes pour la jeter ? Comment le tueur qui est très habile à la sarbacane aurait pu louper si bêtement ce meurtre ? Pourquoi l'a t-il agressée de dos au niveau de la jambe au lieu de le poignarder dans le dos ce qui aurait été plus simple ? Trop de questions auxquels il faux que je réfléchisse.

Soudain, la jeune princesse eu comme un énorme déclic et marmonna seule :

Daisy : Mais j'y pense ! L'agression d'Harmonie, les taches de sang retrouver dans le passage secret, le meurtre de Skelerex, l'agression très mystérieuse de Luigi..

Mais oui ! Je sais qui est le coupable et rien ne m'empêchera de leur avouer. Je ne me ferais pas tuer comme ce pauvre Koopa !


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Révélations ultime.

Daisy fit 7 fois le tour de sa langue dans sa bouche avant de tenter une éventuelle communication avec le reste de ses amis. Elle avait tout en tête, le meurtrier, les conditions dans lesquelles il avait tuer chacune de ses victimes et l'ultime preuve. Tant pis, il fallait que la belle princesse se lance.

Elle se racla la gorge :

Daisy : Je vous demande de tous vous asseoir j'ai une révélation importante à vous faire.

Wario : Encore un truc inutile...

Luigi : Dêpêche toi on à someil !  
Daisy : Je sais. Je sais qui est le criminel. 

Tout le monde se retourna brusquement et figea Daisy du regard. Ils étaient tous sous le choque de ce début de révélation.

Luigi : C'est vrai !  
Daisy : Et comment ! Je vous pris de ne pas m'interrompre durant mon récit.  
Mario : Bien ! Dis nous qui est le tueur vite !

Daisy : Ne précipitons pas les choses. Je vais d'abord revenir sur le premier acte : l'enlèvement de Harmonie. La pauvre princesse était dans sa chambre au moment des faits quand quelqu'un à réussi à pénétrer dedans. Pourtant cela paraît impossible, car la porte direct menant à sa chambre était verrouiller. Seul un passage secret aurait permis d'y accéder. N'est-ce pas Luigi ?  
Luigi : Pfff, c'est complétement faux ! Tu n'as aucune preuve !  
Harmonie : Les preuves vont venir, place aux déductions. Bref, après que tu es capturé Harmonie dans sa chambre tu lui à donné un somnifère et tu l'as amené à l'intérieur de la pièce verrouillé qui menait au second étage ! Elle était endormi durant tout le long de ta transaction ce qui ta permit de faire tout cela dans la plus grande discrétion.

Mario : Luigi ne me dit pas que...  
Lugi : Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, attendons que cette idiote soit coincez.  
Daisy: Tu peux attendre longtemps alors. Premier meurtre: celui de Yoshi. Il a été assassiné entre 3 et 4 heures du matin. A cette heure là, j'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir et je me suis de suite rendu derrière ma porte de chambre très discrètement. Et là, j'ai remarqué Yoshi qui se rendait au toilette suivit de très près par quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement, l'obscurité m'empêchait de voir cette personne. Je me suis donc rendu dans ma chambre. En faite, Luigi a tué très violemment Yoshi qui s'est effondré devant la porte des toilettes avec un poignard dans le ventre sans poussé un seul cri. Une aubaine pour toi. Tu as soigneusement essuyé le sang par terre et tu t'es rendu le plus vite possible dans la chambre de ta victime. Seulement, tu aurais pu commettre le crime parfait sans preuve hors tu as commis une faille impardonnable. Tu as voulu, grâce au passage secret qui reliait la chambre de Yoshi à celle de Wario, faire accusé celui-ci. Hors Wario, pour une raison qui m'échappe ne dormait pas à 3h00 du matin.  
Wario : Oui... Oui, j'étais toujours éveillé...  
Daisy : Voilà la clef du mystère. Le sang de Yoshi s'est rependu tout le long du passage secret. Et lorsque que tu as vu que Wario était toujours éveillé tu as pri peur et tu as de suite reprit le corps avec toi et l'a transporté dans sa chambre sur le lit à Yoshi. Seulement, lorsque que j'ai éxaminé le sang qu'il y avait dans le passage secret, une tâche était anormalement interrompu. Pourrais-tu me montrer ta semelle.

Luigi : Stop... Oui... C'est moi.. C'est moi qui ai tué Harmonie, Yoshi et tout les autres. Laisse moi raconter ce qui s'est passé et je te donnerais le mobile pour lequel je l'ai fais.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Luigi : le mal aimé ?

Luigi : Tout c'est passé comme Daisy l'a dit pour les premiers meurtres...

Donkey : Lugi, raconte-nous.  
Luigi : Tout de suite.

Tout le monde ouvrit distinctement son oreille pour écouter les révélations du frangin de Mario.

Luigi : Après avoir assassiné Luigi, je suis retourné vers la porte menant au deuxième étage voir Harmonie. Voyant qu'elle bougeait toujours autant, je lui ai injecté un second somnifère pour la calmer, lui promettant que j'irais la tuer dès demain. Cette idiote n'a pu s'empêcher de crier. J'ai donc jeté la seringue en ouvrant la fenêtre et je suis rentré dans ma chambre le plus vite que j'ai pu. Mais voilà, Mario avait comprit mon stratagème. J'ai donc tout fait pour brouiller les pistes ce qui a marché les jours suivant. 

Daisy : Je m'en doutais.

Luigi : Laisse moi finir je te pris. Peu de temps après, certains sont sorti en dehors du château. Une aubaine pour moi. Je suis donc parti dans ma chambre faire la sieste suivit de quelque un de mes compagnons. Je pris le fléau qui servait de décoration dans la réserve. Puis, très discrètement, je l'ai jeté par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Toad, qui était de dos, n'a rien entendu. Je l'ai donc massacré à plusieurs reprises et j'ai jeté l'arme dans les champs. Je vous ai ensuite rejoins dans la salle à manger. Et là vous êtes tous de gros idiots car vous avez l'ultime preuve que je suis le meurtrier ! Daisy, à toi l'honneur.

Daisy : Oui ! Luigi était censé reposer dans sa chambre, personne n'a trouvé ça bizarre qu'il rejoigne la salle à manger en passant par la porte extérieur !

Tout le monde se regarda dans les yeux. Ils s'étaient fait avoir, si ils avaient découvert cela plutôt, ils auraient peut-être pu empêcher la mort de Skelerex.

Luigi : Skelerex quand à lui, avait tout comprit. J'ai donc prit une épine de plante Carnivore du jardin. Cette épine très toxique tue sa proie en quelques secondes. A l'aide d'une sarbacane que j'utilisais pour mon loisir, je lui ai très discrètement planté dans la jame lorsque vous aviez tous l'attention porté vers la petite tortue. J'ai jeté la sarbacane avec toujours autant de discrétion sur le tapis.

Koopa : Tu n'es qu'un monstre !  
Luigi : Quand tu connaîtra la raison pour laquelle j'ai fais tout ça, tu verras qui est vraiment « le monstre »  
Wario : Hein ?  
Luigi : Non rien, passons. Le lendemain, je suis retourné voir Harmonie pour la tuer. Quelle surprise ! Cette pourriture était déjà morte. Je l'ai donc transporté dans la chambre de Daisy qui n'était pas fermé et je l'ai attaché dans la baignoire et j'ai fais vivement coulé l'eau pour faire croire que l'assassin l'avait noyé. Ensuite je suis descendu et Peach et monté peu de temps au toilette. Idéal pour me créer un alibi, elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup.  
Peach : Mais, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
Daisy : Luigi pourquoi les as tu tous tué ?  
Luigi : Parce que, parce que ils ont tué mon fils ! Ils ont tué Bébé Luigi !

Daisy : Mais qui ça ?  
Luigi : Toad, Harmonie, Yoshi et... et Mario !

Mario : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Luigi : Ne fait pas l'innocent. Je vais vous raconter ce qui s'est passé exactement.

Daisy : Nous t'écoutons.  
Luigi : Je vous assure qu'en arrivant dans ce château, je n'avais aucunement l'attention de du mal à qui que ce soit. C'est seulement quand je suis sorti dehors, j'ai surpris Yoshi et Mario en train de discuté sur le 3ème volet de Mario Galaxy. Ce troisième volet devait alors s'appeler Super Luigi Galaxy. Oui, j'avais bossé comme une bête sur ce dernière épisode de la saga qui devait paraître au japon en Octobre 2011. Nous avions travaillé en équipe Mario et moi.  
Bower : Et ?  
Luigi : Et bien, ils étaient en train de discuter du trucage de ce jeu vidéo à mon insu ! Ils avaient pour but ( Toad, Mario,Yoshi et Harmonie ) de remplacer les images et le héros par Mario ! Ils voulaient truqueur le jeu vidéo que j'avais préparé pour remplacer le héros par Mario ! J'étais dégoûté, répugné, je me sentais sali. Mon cœur se brisa encore plus quand j'entendis Yoshi qu'il avait séquestré mon fils et qu'ils allaient me demander une rançon en échange de Bébé Luigi. Et cette rançon aurait servit a financé les modifications techniques de l'image pour que ce soit cet enfoiré de Mario qui apparaisse à l'écran ! Surtout qu'après, Mario finit la discussion en disant qu'il avait déjà tué mon fils et qu'il voulait me faire croire qu'il était encore en vie pour que je paye. 

Luigi fondit en larme sous les ignoble ricanement de son frère. La haine de luigi monta, monta tant et si bien qu'il sortit un couteau de sa poche et prit son frère en otage avant d'annoncer :

Luigi : J'avais prévu de le tuer à la fin et de le faire souffrir encore plus que les autres mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant !  
Peach : Lâche le, ça ne sert à rien à part détruire une vie encore. La police va arriver, Koopa les ont prévenu. Ne t'inquiète pas Mario ira aussi en prison pour son crime.  
Mario : Pauvre idiote, tu m'as trahit !

Peach : Tu n'es qu'un monstre Mario, tu as tué un enfant tout ça pour du marketing !

La discussion finit avec des larmes en attendant la police. La soif d'argent de Mario avait finit par prendre des proportions trop importantes et il avait détruit une vie, une vie d'enfant. Le démon de la vengeance avait encore frappé. Et cette fois, il s'était réveillé dans le corps d'un innocent. La police les arrêta tout les deux, mais Mario qui en avait trop lourd sur le conscience se suicida. Luigi repensa à tout cela avant de prononcer les deux mots suivants :

- Mon fils...


End file.
